fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
White Butterfly episode 01
is the first episode of the anime series White Butterfly. This episode was aired on July 25, 2017 and the first episode overall. Synopsis Murasaki Kuchou is a normal 13-years-old girl who attends the Tokyo Middle School. Her head is always full of thoughts, most part are bad and traumatic, she lost her parents and not have any sibling and she also not trust anyone to help hee with her problems. Kuchou always been ignored and never had no friends, one day, walking down the city, she fainted without reasons apparent and went into her mind. Inside her mind, she had to face her feelings and thoughts to break free of her suffering. Summary The episode begins with Murasaki Kuchou introducing herself, saying that she is a depressive girl who hates her current life. After her introduction, the opening plays and the episode finally really begins. After seen the episode title, the scene changes to Murasaki Kuchou waking up and then goes to have her breakfast. After this, she change her clothes to the school uniform and complains she does not like going to school at all and sighs. Getting on the school, she accidentally hit in Hamasaki Haruka, Haruka apologize but Kuchou only stops of walking during some seconds, she stay in silence and don't even look at Haruka, she sigh and return to walking. Haruka says Kuchou is an estrange girl. In the classroom, Kuchou was sitting towards the window, really don't paying attention on the class. The teacher calls her and Kuchou just get up, and stay with her head down. The teacher says to Kuchou comes with her, Kuchou goes and the teacher gives to her a paper, she return to her accent and look at the paper, after read the paper, she sighs in disappointment and looks back at the window. At the lunch time, she go to the rooftop for have her lunch. She was looking at the paper that then show be her grades in a test. The paper fly away but Akatsuki Shoutaro fortunately, or unfortunately, pick up the paper and see her grades. He says her grade was worse than his grade and Kuchou just get the paper back and go away. Shoutaro says that is nice to meet her too. At the end of the day, Murasaki Kuchou was walking around her city, actually going to her house. The scene changes to Taka saying he finds the perfect victim and he do the gun signal and shoot making Kuchou fainted. The scene changes once more time for Hamasaki Haruka baking a cake until she seen that a white butterfly landed on her window making Haruka shocked. The same thing happened to Shoutaro, but he just sigh and tells his mother he need to go. On her Mental Zone, Kuchou finds out a boy making some white butterflies explode in the air. She asks what he was doing and he says that a Purifier not will get him so easy and begins to attack her. Haruka was follow the butterfly when she accidentally mets with Shoutaro who was doing the same thing. Haruka says to Shoutaro a friendly Hi! and he winks for her, they smile to each other and find the Kuchou's body and enter on her mind, they realize that getting very later and go to attack Taka. Haruka tell to the Shoutaro attack while she takes care of the victim. Shoutaro agree and then attack, Haruka introduce herself and says that all will be okay, and heal Kuchou. Kuchou asks what is happening and Haruka says that she and her partner, Akatsuki Shoutaro, are members of a group called "White Butterfly" and need to help the peoples with problems, Kuchou asks who is the bad guy and Haruka says it's a member of a evil team but she don't need to worry about it and then she says to Kuchou wait here because she needs to do somethings and comes to attack with her partner. Shoutaro says he need of some of Haruka's help, Haruka, with her fan, perform some ballet moves to attack Taka, Taka says she needs more than some beautiful ballet moves to be able to hold his next attack, he use his paper bomb for let Haruka blind for some seconds, Shoutaro attack him and they begins a short fight until Taka move away and use a bomb to let Shoutaro blind, he and Haruka don't see nothing but Kuchou shouts with Taka making him ungry and he begins to fight her. Haruka returns to see and release a strong wind wave making Taka confuse and Haruka defend Kuchou and says for her wait while she (Haruka) fights him. Kuchou don't understand nothing and begins to try understand the situation. She close her eyes for some seconds and then open they again, she seen Hamasaki Haruka and Akatsuki Shoutaro fighting and thinks that she can't understand why they are trying to protect her if they never seen to each other and then goes to Taka. Haruka and Shoutaro was defend and while Taka says they will need of more than it for gets him, Kuchou nudges his shoulder and punch his face, saying that he will pay for what he did for her, Kuchou tries to fight but Taka hit her more times that she hits him, Haruka and Shoutaro don't understand why she is fighting and then look at Shoutaro, who was making something. Haruka asks Shoutaro what he was doing and he gives to Kuchou a gun. When Kuchou put her hands on the gun, she enter on panic and begins to screen. Taka punched her face and continue to attack her, Haruka asks what is wrong with Shoutaro and he says don't has for he know and run for help Kuchou. Taka left Kochou on the ground, and consequently her gun as well. Taka says she'll pay for intruding on matters that were none of her business, Haruka and Shoutaro were trying to make a surprise attack and when Taka would kill Kuchou, she picks up the gun and shoot making Taka become white butterflies that fly away. Haruka and Shoutaro asks how she did it, and Kuchou and dropped her weapon desperately. Haruka says it's pass and that now they will start her session. At the next day, Kuchou was walking around the school and finds out Haruka and Shoutaro who says they need to talk, Kuchou asks about what and Shoutaro says about yesterday making Kuchou surprised, she nodded in affirmation, and Haruka gave her a paper with an address on it, Haruka said good-bye to Kuchou, who looked at the paper and then sighed. At the end of the day (and the episode), she go to the address of the paper, she took to a coffee shop and she enter. Haruka smiled at her, saying that her section is now going to start, the episode ending with Kuchou nodding in affirmation and she pass the door, closing it, the camera focus on the door swinging. Characters Main Characters *Murasaki Kuchou Purifier(s) *Hamasaki Haruka *Akatsuki Shoutaro Villains *Yamanoue Taka Trivia *The episode seens to be an introduction of the series. Category:White Butterfly Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:White Butterfly episodes